The Unknow
by brucec22180
Summary: Sodor needed a new heavy goods train and Sir Topham Hatt finds some blueprints for an Southern 2-8-0 Consolidation that was numbered 401 so he builds one almost exactly like it expect as a coal burner and numbers . This is the story about that engine form when she first opens her eyes to the world.(First Fanfic Please Review)Now on hiadus.
1. Born

**This is my first story and i would love some feed back.**

 **Also I own my thing but Thomas the Train and the other characters are owned by Mattel**

Chapter one

"Born"

The first thing I felt was nothing, total nothingness. I might have stayed in that state for who knows how long, until I felt the warmth. It was like a light or an signal to tell me I was ready. I then felt as if something solid start to course through me as though saying, it was my turn now.

I felt as though I should wake up and open my eyes, as if something was compelling me to.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was a figure standing in front of me. It said or more like shouted "She is finally awake come over and see.".

It sounded like a male's voice. So I guess it was a he? I thought but before I could think further on it, another one came around from my side which startled me, making me jump a little.

"Look what you did John, you scared her." Said the first one.

"How was I supposed to know that she is easily scared." Said the one called John.

"It common sense, newly awaken steam trains should not be approached from behind their face plate to not scare them." The first one said accusing to John.

The two continued to bicker with each other in front of a very confused engine. It was then that another one came over to the bickering pair.

"Stop it both of you, you're confusing it." Said the one walking up to the to the pair.

"Yes,sir."They both muttered looking down at themselves as the one that had come over left.

"Well we'd better call Sir Topham Hatt to tell him his engine is ready for him." Said John. The other one nodded and they both left my field of view.

I had to question to myself who was this Sir Topham Hatt person and why would they need to tell him any thing about me, also what were those two bickering about. Also who was the one that stepped into it and broke them with all these questions I was thinking about, I was starting to feel tired.

I figured this was a good as time as any to look at my surroundings. When I started to look around from where I was, I saw a wall of tools and many workbenches, a forge, and many other things I did not recognize. It was then that I finally put to and to together to realize that I was in some sort of works.

With that in mind I slowly fell asleep, back into the darkness, but the darkness was different than before it seemed more light as though not permanent but it still had nothing to it but a void. With that thought the void finally caused me to cease thinking and rest.

 **AN. Ok so I would like some reviews and I would like criticism don't be to hard please this is my first BYE ( edited 10/1/2016)**


	2. Rain Rain Come Again Pleas

**So second chapter stell no reviews which could be good or bad, I'll just say good.**

 **Please review I would accelerate some advice.**

Chapter 2

Rain, Rain, please come again .

I awoke with a start as I heard a loud bang coming from just outside the building I was in. I jumped a little. It was I then heard someone or something to my right say in an overly cheerful voice that made me cringe "Hey, what's your name."

I jumped again quickly looking to my right to see what appeared be something colored blue with what looked to have 3 wheels, it seem way smaller than me. The first words that so happen to come out of my mouth were "First of, what are you, what's going on with all the noise, and why are you so small compared to me."

The small thing seem taken aback by my quickness, and then quickly recovered from its shock.

"Well I'm a steam engine like you but smaller. The loud noises are just thunder and rain, and the reason I'm so small is because I was built this way. Oh and by the why my name's Thomas."Said the blue steam engine in that still overly cheerful voice.

While I was taking in this new information, I happened to not notice a well dressed gentleman clamber down from Tomas cab and walk up to me.

"Hello my name is Sir Topham Hatt, and I welcome you to the Island of Sodor." the Gentleman said in a quite bossy way and from the tone I guessed he was going to expect something from me. "I expect you to be a very useful engine and you will be used for good trains sense Henry can't possibly handle all of them and there seems to be no more steam engines in the scrap yard, so I had to order you built from scratch. Now that I explained that Thomas here will take you up to Tidmouth sheds to be with the other engines tonight so that they can meet you, and that depends on if he thinks he can pull you." Sir Topham Hatt said and at the last part looked at Tomas with a questioning glare.

"Sure, I can pull her tonight she might be bigger than Gordon, but she can not be heavier than him." Thomas said chuckling to himself.

"If you say so Thomas, only if you say so," mumble the gentlemen "Now I have some paper work to do, I bid you two goodbye." With that, Sir Topham Hatt walked away from the two engines.

With him walking away, Thomas quickly backed on to my rails and hooked up with me. When it was time to depart 2 workmen climbed into my cab to act as my fireman, the other to act as my driver for the trip. The fireman started up my fire just in case Thomas could not move me, I could go on my own steam.

The workmen in my cab signal to Thomas's driver that they were ready. Thomas tried to start, but his wheels slipped at least two times before he finally got enough of gripe to move, This was because I weigh so much I thought, before they dug in and I was jerked forward out of the Steam Works and into the cold driving rain.

I was glad that my fire was going when we reached the outside of the Steam Works, because every time a raindrop hit my boiler it stung me, but I did not really notice this because of the view I had of the word around me. Sure, it was rainy, but anything was better than the planeness of the I was out in the rain I finally felt curious about where I was for once. I then began to ask Thomas about the things I saw along the line.

Just as we passed Maron, the rain started to came down colder and faster, causing the rails to become slicker and slicker, as me and Thomas thundered down the track. What we then saw was an outline of a hill and suddenly Thomas started to slow for what I figured was either out of fear or caution, either way I did not like it one bit.

"Come on, come on, it is just a hill go faster." I yelled over the defining rain trying to get him to go faster.

"I know you want to be out of this rainstorm, but Gordon's Hill is not to be taken lightly." Thomas yelled back. He sounded like he was out of breath and by now my fire had warmed me up enough that it was starting to produce steam, but I was not using it which made me have a lot of energy making me hyper.

"Actually I love this weather it's nice. Though I do not know any other sort of weather, but this in all honestly this just feels right for me." I said in a overly cheerful tone of voice.

"Also do you want me to help I can work now." I said adding to the last thing I said before Thomas could get a word in.

I could then almost hear Thomas jaw drop, which made me chuckle inside.

At last he answered " No, I can do this by myself I'm strong and fast probably even more than you.

When I hear his answer I frowned I was going to show him up, I then started to think of ways I could show him up. Luckily that opportunity came very soon as we started to climb Gordon's Hill

It was then that I heard something sounding like sliding, like when Thomas first tried to move me, I then realized that it was Thomas wheels spinning out of control because of the slick rails and the hill.

I quickly yelled to the two workmen in my cab."Quickly Driver I need you to push my throttle up, I need to help Thomas. He will not last much longer, also Fireman, I need you to get my fire blazing as hot as you can, I need the steam to help Thomas!" I felt my driver awake out of a snooze and after a few seconds of him being confused, he quickly push my throttle to the Fireman then started frantically shoving coal into my firebox, causing me to get a ton of steam which is what my cylinders needed.

I felt my 8 drive wheels dig in, but I somehow knew it would not be enough. "I need sand and fast!"I yelled with a little more of an order sound to it, but how I knew about sand. I have no clue but I ordered my Driver to do it. I felt the Driver turn a nob that realised release the sand from my sand dome onto the tracks right in front of my first dive wheel, which dramatically improved my grip on the rails.

As soon as I felt the improvement, I started push Thomas up the hill ,slowly at first, then I got faster and faster. It was like I was built for a hill like this. To top it all off, I could tell Thomas was surprised at my strength and speed. I chuckled inwardly, he had not seen the true meaning of speed and strength and it would be my distinct pleasure to show him right now was a perfect time to do so.

We soon reach the top and I stopped. I yelled at Thomas "You ready for the down hill?"

I think I heard a murmured no, but I did not care. I wanted to show Thomas the meaning of those words and if I scared Thomas it was a bonus because I could not stand his voice.

I then let out one long almost demonic whistle as though saying that a big train was coming through and would not stop for anything or anyone. I heard a high pitched yelp as I blew my whistle for the first. "Wow he's scared of my whistle this is going to be soo fun!" I mused on the inside, before starting to ring my bell and I then lurched forward down the hill, my whistle sounding like a banshee screaming through the rainy sky.

We then lurched down the hill with me blowing my whistle the whole time down and Thomas yelling. I wonder what the people at Wellsworth thought as one moment it was nice and peacefull and the next I was flying by the station with my bell and whistle going,maybe they thought a ghost or even better a demon train, but anyways after that of course I started slowed down and I had stopped blowing my whistle by the time we got to Crosby. I grounded to a halt, I then waited a few minutes before speaking with Thomas.

"You ok, I am sorry about that I have no clue what came over me."I asked half asked half said.

" Ye..ye..yes" I heard a scared Thomas say as he started to move again.

It was almost morning by the time Thomas finally got me to Tidmouth sheds. I could tell he was exhausted, so when he shunted me in with the rest of the engines at Tidmouth, I said nothing.

My day done I closed my eyes and fell asleep, this was it tell the next day, I thought before the darkness closed in.

 **AN: So how was it good, bad , or horrible. Please review but be nice. ( edited in 9/30/2016)**

 **Till next time: Chris Bruce Singing out.**


	3. Banshee

Ok time for the next chapter but first some responses to reviews, Don't worry you can skip this part if you

want to.

Ok here we go.

Frome chapter one

SomeCalleMeTerrible: Ok so I put the disclaimer there just because I'd rather not get sued. 2ed I sorta figured that so I think Sir Topham Hatt would probably downsize her to fit and be compatible with his rails ways. 3ed you might want to read the 2ed chapter.

From Chapter 2

Tate310: I might accept that latter but right now don't really need help. ( learning on the go helps hince why my chapters when I edit them they usually sound better except when a certain word is still missing after 2 updates of a chapter agg!)

Guest: Ok I'm taking a guess you are not the same one form the first chapter. Ok so first off yes my grammar sucks as does my spacing probability because of being rusty at fictional writing also I type on the fly so yeah I edited them usually after that sorry. 2ed ok so yes I might have change perspective on accident whoops but that's how I type and I sorta have a tendence to type as I speak so yeah that happens sorry.

That's the end of those now let's get to chapter 3 sorry for the word blob.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Banshee"

When I came out of the darkness I could still hear the hard rain on the sheds, but that was not what woke me. It was someone in my starting my fire.

I hesitantly asked "Whose in my cab?"

Someone came around to my left side and said "Hello 402, I am your fireman Ben,sorry for not waking you up before starting your fire I know it makes engines scared, but this is my first time doing this so yeah mistakes happen, your driver is also new, and he will be along shortly."

"Why did you call me 402?" I asked nobody had said that number before ben had said it.

The fireman got a bemused look on his face and then shook his head."I almost forgot you're a new engine, 402 is your number and and since you have not given yourself a name yet me and your driver will call 402."He said looking up at me.

"Oh ok." I said not really convinced yet, but it did make sense after all.

A short time later my driver arrived, he introduced himself as Jake.

By the time I steamed up, the sun was just beginning to rise, but it was still raining. It was around this time that I started to hear the other engines start wake up. I did not want to bother them, because I'd rather show them what I can do befor they see me, so I stayed quit.

It was about mid morning when I finally was given something to do, and that something was to double head a goods train with Henry. Where that would be starting was Knapford and it would end around Kildane, or that was at least she thought she had heard the Fat Controller say that. Or at least that is what the other engines on this railway call Sir Topham Hatt which to me sounded more like an insult and was weird.

It was finally time to go so my driver put my regulator up to around 25%, so that I could get on the turntable and be turned to the track I was to be on.

I barely fit on the turntable and I was glad when I got off it. I then headed to the main line ,only to be stopped by a red signal. Which I knew meant to stop from Thomas last night. I then saw a blue steam engine whoosh past me and not even bothering to say hello or even notice me. Within a couple seconds that engine had passed my signal turned green and I set off again, noticing the lack of engines on the main line as I went to Knapford.

By the time I had reached Knapford I had not encountered another steam engine.

It was then that I saw what looked to be Henry at the front of a goods train.

"Where is that new engine that is supposed to be double heading this goods train with me."I heard the green engine grumbling.I quickly chuffed up to him.

"I'm here, a rude blue engine passed me and did not even acknowledge me. Let us be going I sorta do not want to be late because i'm new here I'm a little afraid of being scraped and to clarify I first woke up yesterday and I have a ton of questions." I said in a questioning voice as I pulled up besides Henry.

I could see his face turn to one of confusion as I pulled up to him. I then backed up onto his track and coupled up to the trucks as softly as I could for I did not want them to get the idea to trick me which, I learn from Thomas from last night. Henry then backed up onto my track and coupled up to me. The guard then blow his whistle and me and Henry chuffed off to Kildane.

Along the way I asked a lot of questions about cars and trucks and proper procedure and such, because I was curious on how to do most things and after a long time Henry started to get annoyed by my consent questioning and stop answering them.

We were about two thirds there when Henry started to slow down. I wonder why then I realized that Gordon's Hill was coming up.

"Why do we slow down for Gordon's Hill, I noticed Thomas did the same thing last night as you just did, why is that?" I asked curiously, I then heard a sigh before Henry answered.

"Well 402, it's called if we come down the other side of Gordon's hill to fast we might just derail, which is not a fun thing to do I can tell you that from experience."He said with the train equivalent of a sigh.

* * *

As we started up the hill the heavens opened up with driving rain and what a cold driving rain it was, it made trying to see almost impossible.I felt sorry for Henry's crew for they had to get wet or at least more wet than my crew did because my crew had an almost fully enclosed cab while Henry did not. I did however hear my crew talking in my cab.

"Wow it is getting even worst out there. I'm afraid if it gets any worse I might have to use sand." Her diver Jake said as he opened his window only to get a face full of water and causing the floor of the cab to get a puddle of water.

"You think we sould radio Henry's fireman and driver, to tell them that if they want to they sould drop Henry's fire and come over to warm up?" Ben asked curiously.

"I think we should." Jake said as he reached for the radio and contacted Henry's crew.

"They said yes, and to put it in their words. "We are barely able to keep Henry's fire going, not to mention we are soaking wet from taking turns to get coal from Henry's Tender, but first we must tell our engine, you sould tell your to."Well it sounds like they are having fun lets get ready.

With that both engine crew to,ld the engines what they were going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile

I could even hear the trucks become frighten saying in a multitude of annoying voices " Please hurry, please hurry we hate this type of weather!"

I yelled back to them "Are you scared of getting a little wet!"

It was then that Henrys crew abandon him, dropping his fire on they're way out and then they rushed to my cab. Once inside my cab I could them take deep breaths.

"Well it looks like you guys had fun." Jake said to Henry's driver as he pushed my regulator up to 100% and turned the knob to release sand onto the track.

" Yes we had fun, but do you think 402 can haul up these trucks and Henry at the same time?" Henry's driver asked as he felt me start to pull rocking him slightly causing him to almost fall.

"Well there is no way to know for certain, but hey either way it's going to seem good." Jake replied as he finished messing with my sand release knobe.

I felt the sand grains help with friction and I felt my 8 drive wheels dig in and start to push Henry up the hill much to his surprise mind you.I started to go mostly slow but hay Henry weighs a tone, and when we reach the top I released a blood culling whistle because it took forever to reach the top of Gordon's Hill. I then started down the hill a little fast but I really had a feeling derailing would not be fun. When I reached Maron I blew my whistle as I went pass only to say to the station mast that we had gone past, but to the people at the station it must have sounded like there was a demon train on the line.I stopped at Cronk mainly because the storm had gotten really bad but me and my crew were determined to get through. So with me ringing my bell I started off again into the downpour.

* * *

"She sounds like a Banshee with that whistle." I heard Henrys driver say to I puffed down the line

"She sure does." Jake said.

" Hay 402 how dose the name Banshee sound to you." Jake asked to me

" That sounds extremely good to me." I said as I got near to Kildane.

* * *

When we arrived at Kildane I blew my whistle one long time to single that I had arrived.A very wet Station master ran out of the station and then climbed into my cab.

"I can not believe you guys made it not even made it but made good time in these horrendous conditions, Sir Topham Hatt will be most impressed."The Station master said as he talked to my crew.

"Oh, just to tell you 402 now has a name she is Banshee." Jake said just befor the station master unboarded and left to tell the good news to Sir Topham Hatt.

Henry's crew disembarked to get into Henry's cab as I was shunting the trucks into a siding. It was still raining hard so my crew decided that staying in my cab esad they're best bet for not getting wet.

It was there that I waited for the Fat Controller, for I had no other trains to take.

* * *

 **So how was it did you like it, review but don't be cruel. Also Thank YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED . I want feedback pros and cons also remember I will probably be editing this tomorrow.**

 **Sighing out for today : Chris Bruce**


	4. Tender Engines Do Not Shunt!

Ok so this is the next chapter, but first I have to say people who are reviewing still for first chapter I have read your review and yes I will work on the spelling problems and , problems as well. Please review this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

" Tender Engines Do Not Shunt"

Sir Topham Hatt was at Tidmouth when the storm let loose. Every one had taken shelter to wait out the storm that was what he thought until he got a call from Kildane saying that 402 had arrived with Henry and was waiting for him in a said that he should send them back to Tidmouth the station master agreed and went off to fetch the engine.

A little bit latter at Kildane.

The station master ran up to my cab and told me and my crew to go to Tidmouth at best possible speed.

"Are you sure you can do this Banshee, I mean this storm has only gotten worst and I think it might get more bad?" Ben my fireman asked me.

" I'm sure she can Ben, we are not going to have heavy Henry or those trucks to slow us down." My diver Jack said with confidence.

" I think I can to." I said just to add my two cents into the twos talking.

" Ok let's get going then Bashee." My driver said as he moved my regulator up to 50%. I steamed out of Kildane after turning around.

Near Gordon's Hill

I saw Gordon's Hill rise up in front of me so I started to slow down to get a better grip on the driver also released my sand to help with that also. He also allowed me to give it my all which really helped because by now I was barely making headway. When I reached the top I stopped because the rain had become so blinding I could not see.

"Can you see any thing Ben, because I sure can not." Said Jake as he tried to look out his window which even though he had started to use the wipers they had not helped.

"Me neither, shall on of us go turn on her head lamp?" Ben asked.

" Rock, paper, scissors for who get to go outside and light it?" Jake asked.

"Oh,ok." Ben said as both men balled their fist and did it.

Ben choose scissors and Jake got rock.

" Rats!" said Ben.

"Well at least you will dry fast because of the fire." Said Jake as Ben moved to open his cabe door to get to the maintenance railing.

"True." Ben said as he stepped into the driving rain.

A Little bit latter.

With her light on it made seeing a little bit easier, but not by much. So my driver kept ringing the bell to warn people up ahead that a train was coming through.

It was still raining hard by the time Banshee got to Tidmouth.

The Fat Controller walked up to me.

"402 you have impressed me greatly, and for that I'm going to let you rest for the rest of the day or at least tell the storm is over, that includes your crew." Sir Topham Hatt said and then began to walk away from the steam engine.

"Sir, I came up with a name for myself!" I said. As he started to turn away from me.

"What would that be 402." The Fat Controller asked.

" Banshee, sir just Banshee." I said with a grin on my face.

"Ok, Banshee." He said as he walked away.

When the Fat Controller was out of of sight my crew too me to the sheds.

It was their that they dropped my fire and closed my shed doors for they did not want other engines to know about me at least most of them.

I heard the other engines come in and talk and talk about their day.I started to get really annoyed at them but then I started to fall asleep.I was fast asleep within a few moments.

The next morning

I awoke before the sun rise again! I mean both my fireman and driver were here. I guess they are early risers themselves.

"Come on can I please do something, I'm board!" I whined again at my fireman and driver.

"Well I do have something that we can do." Jake said getting tired of my whining.

" What's that?" Ben asked.

"We could shut couches for the expresses and locals." My driver suggested.

"Question though how are we supposed to know where they go?" My fireman asked.

"I know, don't you realize that they use Thomas as a training train, so I know where everything goes." My fireman said.

" What do you mean a ' Thomas was a training train'?" I asked.

" Well it means that Thomas was the easiest to control and operate. So yeah almost all drives on the Island of Sodor can drive Thomas and run his thing pretty well so yeah I can do this." Jake said as he put my regulator up to 25% and I steamed onto the turntable and got turned.

I made sure to be quiet as I could as I puffed up to the shunting yards.

It took me some time before I got use to the back and forth of shunting and boy it did not feel good.

"Hey, Jake this is sorta fun, switching coaches on to trains, trucks on to good trains its just has an excitement to it." I said as I shunted the final one of Gordon's express coaches

"You want to do this again tomorrow Banshee?" Jake asked.

"Yes sure,now let's get all the couches on the lines in the station." I said as I finished shunting the trains together.

I then coupled up to Gordon's train, then took it to the station. I then got the rest of the couches to the station all before everyone had gotten up up. By this time the sun was starting to rise and I was needing a rest so I pulled off to a siding to get oiled and restocked with coal and water.

Once I was done with that I heard Thomas coming near. "Might as well go see him, I mean I sorta want to see if I did his job right." I thought to myself.

"Can I get going diver?" I asked.

"Sure we can, and we actually have a job to do. It is help Thomas shunt couches for the express!" Jake said in a very sarcastically manner as he moved my regulator up and I started to move through the yard to a place right next to Thomas.

As I moved up besides him I heard him muttering to himself.

" I wonder who did this, because my job it done the shunting is done, the delivering is done for now I have no work." I hear him said.

"Well it is not my fault you slept in and I was bored so I did your job which I admit was fun."I said being honest

"She is the opposite of Gordon, how in the world does she like this." I heard Thomas mutter to himself as chuffed off to fetch more couches.

I was about to follow him again when I saw the Fat Controller walking up to me.

"Ok, Banshee I need you to take James goods train to Knapford and do some shunting. Then I want you to stay out of sight so that I can introduce you to everyone tonight at Tidmouth sheds." The Fat Controller said and then started to walk away.

" Shall we get to it?" My Driver asked

"Sure let's get that goods train!"I said.

Jake laughed and opened my regulator to about 25% and I steamed off to fetch the trucks.

* * *

So how was it good, bad, terrible. Please review I need all the help I can get. Even PM me please I need feedback. And I know that sounds selfish, sorry. But please help me.

Tell next Chapter Chris Bruce Signing out


	5. On hiadus or up for adoption

This story is officially on hiadus I am sorry.. Ifor you want to adopt Banshee just pm me.


End file.
